Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Many such devices are configured to be actuated, installed, or removed by a force applied to the device while disposed in the well. In one example, a packer device may be installed in production tubing in the well by applying a force to an elastomeric element of the packer. The elastomeric element may expand in response to the force. Expansion of the elastomeric element may restrict the flow of fluid through an annulus between the packer and the tubing. In another example, a force may be applied to a removable plug device to withdraw the plug from an installed position in the wellbore.
In these instances, removal of these devices from the well can be a challenge. For example, devices set in the well may be subjected to forces after they are locked in the casing. These forces may be thermally induced, induced by pressure, or through the application of mechanical forces from the tubing string or workstings. Once these forces exist, it may be difficult or impossible for normal function of the tools that are in the well. One such example of this is when a packer is set in the well and forces are applied to the bottom of the packer that prevent the slips from releasing from the casing to allow the packer to be pulled. In order to release this force, there is a need for a device that will eliminate the force on the packer.